


New Year's Kiss

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secretish relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Shepard and Joker find a corner to deliver that first kiss of the year.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts), [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/gifts).



Shepard sipped her glass of bubbly as the countdown began on the wall-sized vidscreen. The party around her scrambled to pair up, readying themselves for that first-of-the-year kiss that made up tradition in human customs.

Her eyes found Joker’s in the crowd, involuntary but welcomed. From their separate corners of the room, they meandered away from the others, her setting down her drink as she passed a counter, him with rubbing his thumb along the brim of his cap. Who led in their dance, their weave away from the universe to create one of their own?

The countdown began in the main room as she ducked into the hallway leading to the restrooms, finding him leaning against one of the walls with a smug expression on his face.

10…

She stood in front of him, palms bracing her weight on the wall beside his head as she slanted in. Her hips rocked into him as his hands scooped her ass, giving her a firm squeeze.

9…

She bumped his hat back with her nose, making room for her cheek to brush along his beard without barriers.

8….

He jerked forward to kiss her, but she laughed as she bent back, just out of his reach. “Not yet,” she teased before trailing her nose from his collarbone up his neck.

7….

“Devil woman,” he growled, tightening his hold.

6….

He tipped his head back as she seared a kiss just under his chin. She nudged her leg between the apex of his thighs, a visible shudder rolling up his spine as she slid under him.

5…

“I think I’m ready to see this year go.”

At the sound of his voice, she stopped enticing him, choosing to rest her forehead to his as she closed her eyes. If someone told her this was possible, existing with him like this, she would’ve had them committed.

4….

“Any regrets?”

Yet he stood so close, wanting her in the same way she yearned for years, a moment like this, a chance she gave up on before the snowstorm that brought them finally together.

3….

“Just one.”

He slid one of his hands up her back to press between her shoulder blades as his mouth inched closer to hers. His warm breath flushed across her parted mouth, the taste of garlic and onions from dip settling on her tongue. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

2….

“That I didn’t do this more.”

He closed the distance between them, her own mouth ravenous for his touch after being denied for so long. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip as he drew her in; she responded with a low moan, hands moving off the wall to wrap around his neck.

1….

Her lips clung to his, desperate to make up for all the time they missed years prior. Her tongue danced in step with his as she fought for air through his lungs, her head dizzy with thoughts of the moment before her.

_Happy New Year!_

Cheering from the far end of the hallway brought her back into her surroundings. She untangled herself from him, peppering his lips with smaller kisses as her arms lingered around his neck. His hands came to anchor her hips, a reluctance on his part to let go.

“Happy…” she cleared her throat, embarrassed by the hoarse quality his kiss left in her. “Happy New Year, though we kissed too early.”

“We can always try again,” he said, planting another kiss just as the loud, drunken voice of Jack moved in closer to their hiding place.

They jumped apart, Shepard resting her butt on the opposite wall as Joker readjusted his hat. Jack stumbled into the hall, a second passing before her eyes focused in on them. A wicked grin grew on her face.

“You two fucking now?”

Joker’s face flushed the color of his hair as he grumbled and tugged his cap to cover him. Shepard maintained eye contact with the drunk woman, Joker’s reaction giving enough away without words.

“Yeah, just keep it quiet, would you?”

Their friends would ask questions, ones that neither had answers to. They agreed to keep it casual for the moment, but no one else needed to know that information.

Jack shrugged as she continued on her stumble down toward the bathroom. “Sure thing. About fucking time, I say.”


End file.
